


The Choice

by TransparentSheepDeer



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Choose Your Own Adventure, F/M, Gen, Hiatus, M/M, Multi, Multiple Endings, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-08-19 03:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransparentSheepDeer/pseuds/TransparentSheepDeer
Summary: A choose your own adventure type of devilman story.[Unfinished, posting to avoid my draft being deleted. I'll start updating once I'm finished. Sorry for the inconvenience!]





	The Choice

Ryo touches his broken leg with a grimace, feeling the pain riding up through his knee and thigh, lodging into his hip, and destroying his spine. They wouldn't give him any more pain killers because he already had his dosage today.

Of course, that doesn't make the pain any less intense.

Ryo grits his teeth and curses. He lets go and lays in his bed, feeling his impending doom. Could this small injury really kill him?

His forehead is covered in sweat and he wishes he could go to sleep.

He tries to think about something else. His thoughts drift to Akira.

He wonders if...

[ ...everything will go according to plan. [Choice #1/AM]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203087/chapters/47872429#workskin)

[...this loop will be different. [Choice #1/NZ]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203087/chapters/47872729#workskin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason the Choices seem to have a weird code is so I can keep track of what I'm doing and to make editing possible. The code consists of a number and two letters.
> 
> The number is how many choices you've made.  
The letters are for Endings A-Z (with additional Ä, Ë, Ï, Ö, Ü, and TH, because there are 32 endings but only 26 letters in the English alphabet). Depending on which Endings you can get by a choice, the first and the last letter will be combined.
> 
> For example: Choice #1/AM means this is the first choice, and you can get Endings A-M. Inside are Choice #2/AF and Choice #2/GM, where you can get Endings A-F and G-M respectively, and so on. I hope this clears things up and it's not too complicated!
> 
> * * *
> 
> I'm really sorry for posting this unfinished (especially THIS type of story), but I'm too busy to write rn. I thought about saving the HTML version of the chapters to save the embedded links but then I realized that if this gets deleted, the new chapters will have different URLs, so this was my only choice to save.  
These are short chapters, there are just 60+ of them, so I may be able to do them quickly because of their length, but I can't promise anything :(
> 
> (In the meantime, you can come talk to me about this fic on my [tumblr](https://transparentsheepdeer.tumblr.com), or, alternatively, leave a comment :D)
> 
> For future reference, to keep my subscribers' emails functional, I won't post every single chapter in one day when I'm finished.


End file.
